Photographic material package units having a lens and shutter, or "film-with-lens" units have heretofore been commercially sold by Fuji Photo Film Co. (Japan) under the trade names of "Utsurundesu", "Utsurundesu-Hi" or "Quick-snap". Most users consider that film-with-lens units are photographic materials and strongly require that the films used have improved image sharpness and graininess and smooth film runnability because of the high quality brand image of the films. For instance, Kokai Giho No. 86-11650 mentions a method for improving the quality of the film-with-lens.
The films used could have a photographic sensitivity of from ISO 100 to ISO 3200. However, in the case of a fixed shutter speed system where the photographically possible shutter level has been fixed, the films cannot sufficiently photographically record various objects in various and different lights or illuminations, and therefore the films are often lacking in exposure latitude. As mentioned in Kokai Giho No. 86-11650, a functional filter, for example a photochromic filter or an electrochromic filter, may be used. However, since filters of this kind are used to substantially lower the photographic sensitivity of the film, these are disadvantageous for the graininess and sharpness of the film.
In addition, the films used are exposed at the same shutter speed and the same aperture irrespective of outdoor and indoor subjects and also irrespective of day and night, and by illumination of natural light, an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp or a flash. Under the situation, therefore, the conventional films used are not only lacking in exposure latitude but also would form extremely different photographic images in accordance with the light source in photography. Thus conventional films have the disadvantage that natural color reproducibility is lost because of the difference in the light quality in photography.
In addition, if the lighting strength is relatively low though the depth of focus of the lens is sufficiently deep, there is a problem of uneven exposure. Accordingly, further improved film-with-lens units which may be used with excellent photographic results, irrespective of outdoor or indoor objects and also irrespective of day or night, are desired in this technical field.